


The Vows

by DeadlyKittenKay (PrettyBlueIz)



Series: Facebook Prompts [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: D&C Monthly Challenge, M/M, Pride 2017, Writer Castiel, established Destiel, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 14:25:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11186985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettyBlueIz/pseuds/DeadlyKittenKay
Summary: Castiel, the king of words - or so Time magazine once called him, is at a loss for words. Can Sam help him and prevent him from choking on his own tongue in front of thousands of strangers, or worse, Dean?





	The Vows

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the FB Group: All Things Destiel & Cockles 18+'s monthly prompt challenge.
> 
> Prompt given was: Cas tells Sam about the moment he knew he fell in love with Dean.
> 
> All errors you find are my own and I apologize in advance for any you may find

Castiel is sitting at the kitchen table. A legal pad to his right, his laptop open directly in front of him, a fresh blueberry scone yup the left and his favorite mug filled with the caramel flavored coffee warning his chilled hands.

He doesn't normally write this early or at the kitchen for that matter but he has a deadline that's rapidly approaching. This deadline was the singular most important one of his life.

“Dean? Cas?” a familiar choice calls out as the front for closes.

“Dean's at work. I'm in the kitchen nook, Sam.” Castiel calls out, placing his mug down and pushing himself up. “Coffee?” he asks as Sam Winchester enters. 

When Sam doesn't answer right away he looks over to see the six foot-four man looking over Castiel's notes. Normally, the writer would be irritated at this fact, however right now the input of the younger Winchester brother might be helpful.

Castiel pours Sam some coffee. Like his older brother Dean, the man prefers it black and strong. Castiel also grabs a glass of water for Sam, guessing that he had just had his morning run of the jogging shorts and tank top were to be any indication.

“Thanks,” Sam says once the two drinks are placed in front of him. Castiel watches as he gulps down the water, still reading through Cas’ writing.

“You do know there's less than a week left right?” Sam looks at Cas, a hint of worry in his tone. “You're not backing out are you?”

Castiel laughs and shakes his head. “I'm aware of my timeline and no, I'm doing this. I want to do this.”

He sits back down at his computer as the slideshow screen saver transitions to a picture of Dean stretched out asleep in the back seat of his beloved Impala. It was one of those rare moments where Dean let his guard down and have the reigns to someone else for once.

“Are you having writers block, Cas? Cause all I'm seeing is other's writing, verses scratched out and poetry.”

Castiel rolls his eyes at Sam and grabs his notebook back. “Yes, nosy, I'm stumped.”

“Wait. Castiel Novak.  _ The  _ Castiel Novak, _New York Times_ best selling paranormal romance author four times in a row, the 'Word King' himself, is stumped on his own wedding vows?”

Castiel groans and puts his head on his keyboard. “Trust me, the irony is not missed. And the worst part is Dean reminded me this morning, excited cause he finished his  _ and  _ has them memorized.”

Sam took the seat next to Cas and put a sympathetic hand on his friend’s back. In the years that Castiel had dated Sam’s older brother, the two had bonded as friends and brothers. Castiel even dedicated his second book to Sam and his fiance Eilee - Sam wasn’t too happy to be labeled as the inspiration for the main character, a demon prince named Jared, but was flattered by the gesture. 

“Alright, want to know what I think of when I think about, wedding vows?”

Castiel nods his head and sits up to look at his friend. “Please?”

“Okay. I think when you’re saying your vows, it’s not about what the witnesses are expecting. It’s about you and Dean. Forget about us. Focus on him. These,” he points to Castiel’s notes. “These are cookie cutter vows, Cas. They’re the norm, what’s expected. Since when have you and Dean ever been what society expects?”

The corner of Castiel’s mouth curls up in a half smile. “Never.”

“Exactly! I mean look at when you two are going to get married! In June. The freaking month of Pride. And my brother is the one who suggested it. Not because he want’s to be a June Groom, but because he  _ loves _ you.”

Castiel’s smile widens. He remembers how surprised he was when Dean suggested June for their wedding. Mister I’m freaking out about wanting to bone my best friend and having said friend bone me, wants to get married the same month as Pride.

“I still can’t believe he jumped at my joke.” Castiel still remembers the shock at Dean saying  _ let’s do it _ , when he had jokingly suggested getting married during a pride event. But that was one of many things he loved about Dean, his completely unexpected behavior and his ability to be spontaneous.

“I think it’s perfect for you two. After all you did met him at a fan convention.”

“Comic Con, Sam. You were there. And if I remember correctly you were dressed at Harry Potter.”

Sam rolled his eyes. “Better than Constantine.”

“Never,” Castiel did his best to sound offended at the mere idea but his chuckle was giving him away.

“Back on task, Cas.” Sam said shaking his head at his friend. He watched Castiel nod his head and look back at the screen of his computer. The current picture was of him and Dean in the front seat of the Impala. Dean had obviously take the selfie which was unusual for his brother.

“When did you know you loved him?” Sam asked quietly.

“Just before purgatory.”

Sam snorts and shakes his head. “Seriously?”

Castiel nods. “I had a suspicion that I was falling for him before our trip to Miami. I figured it was either the start of falling in love or I was overly lustful for him.” Castiel shrugs.

“What made it that defining moment?”

Castiel tilts his head and smile softly at the memory.

~~~~~~~

“You’re kidding me?” Castiel breathes, disbelieving what he had heard the man to his left say.

“As a heart attack, Cas. I’m tired. And it’s too early for a hotel room.” Dean explained again glancing over at Castiel. He laughs when he sees the shocked look on his boyfriend’s face. “Seriously, Cas. I trust you with my baby.”

“You trust no one with the Impala. Not even your own brother.” Cas counters.

“Because he rides the brakes. I know you’ll treat her like a lady.”

Castiel rolls his blue eyes at Dean’s wink. “Seriously, Dean? How would I know how to treat a lady? Last I checked I was gay demisexual.”

Dean’s eyebrow touches his hair line. “Uh Cas, I thought you didn’t like labels.”

Cas huffs and crosses his arms over his chest. “I don’t. I’m just proving a point.”

“Can you, for once, not overthink this? I trust you with my Baby just like I trust you with me okay?”

Castiel watches as a flush creeps up Dean’s neck, quickly covered by his hand as he rubs at his neck. For Dean, that was a pretty big confession, considering when they first started dating he had warned Cas that he had trust issues, because of his past. To hear those words and see his reaction, Castiel was overcome with emotion.

“I vote we get a hotel room now and make it an early night,” Castiel said in a rush.

Dean smirked at him. “What’s the rush, Cas?”

Castiel rolled his eyes and shifted in his seat to look at Dean. He took the time to truly look at Dean. He had seen many variations of the man over the years that they had known each other and subsequently started dating. He’s seen the goofy fanboy, who dresses up for LARP events using movie speeches as motivation and loves space cowboy-esq characters.There’s the protective and proud older brother who would move the Earth to make sure his brother Sam is safe and happy. Even sacrificing his own health and happiness for Sam. He’s see the man who could possibly kill you with his bare hands should you cross that line. And finally there’s the sweet Dean. The one that he will deny exists by saying he doesn’t do chick flick moments. But he really does, or at least, he does for Cas.

Castiel can feel himself smiling at the memory of what Dean had done for their first anniversary. A simple picnic at their favorite park. Complete with their favorite burgers and beer. Dean had been so patient with Castiel and let him in by telling him a memory he had of watching his parents just randomly dance. No music needed, just the press of his mom’s head to his dad’s shoulder or  cheek to cheek in each other's arms. Dean had said how even at his young age, he knew that was something we would want to experience himself.

Perhaps that was when Castiel had started to fall in love with Dean Winchester. All he knew is right now in this moment, when Dean says he trusts Castiel, he knows that he loves Dean with all his heart.

~~~~~~

“That's it,” Sam says. “That bit about the variations of Dean.” Castiel gives him a skeptical look. “Trust me.”

~~~~~~

Castiel smiles shyly at Dean as Dean cradles his face in his hands, gently wiping the tears from Castiel’s face. The officiant is giving them a moment as the crowd of over a thousand people watch with baited breath. 

“Are you ready, son?” the officiant asks Castiel who nods and takes a deep breath.

Dean’s hands drop and Castiel grabs them, holding them tightly for strength.

“Normally, I’m a man of many words,” He starts. “Often times too many words, as you always tell me.” He gives Dean a small smile as the man before him chuckles. The crowd around them laugh as well but quickly quiet down. “When it came to my vows, I think it was the first time I had found myself at a loss for words. But you tend to do that for me. I want to say that I vow to love you in sickness and health, for richer or poorer and in good times and in bad, but I know you know that already. We’ve lived that already and we’ll continue to live that. What I do want to vow to you is this,” Castiel takes another breath, trying to calm his racing heart. His eyes lock onto Dean’s bright green ones. Just a simple look tells Castiel just how happy and in love he is.

“I, Castiel Novak, vow to not only be your lover but to be your best friend. To never forget that underneath the macho man exterior lies the heart of a fanboy who  _ is _ capable of being romantic, even when he doesn’t see it. I vow to be by your side no matter what the battle maybe, whether it’s the for the land of Moondoor, or in the face of a life lesson; I will be there. I vow to help you remember just how important Dean Winchester is to not only me, but this sad little world, for without your smile, laugh, compassion and love - we will truly live in the end of days. But most of all, I vow to always remember that the day you admitted that you trust me with your life and your car, was the day I truly fell for you.”

“Is that all?” Dean teased in a voice only Cas was meant to hear.

“Well, and all the standard stuff too.” Cas joked, earning a laugh from Dean.

“Don’t ever change, Cas,” Dean says with a smile.

The rings are exchanged and as the two men are pronounced as husband, they share a kiss full of smiles as they both cross two very serious items off their bucket lists. 

  * To go to a Pride festival, draped in the flags of their identity.
  * To marry their best friend and true love.




End file.
